


Aggressive Cuddles

by Mellowyellowdiamonds



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, July 14th prompt, Lots of cuddles, Olicity Summer Sizzle, Season 2.5 AU, humourous Olicity cuddles, weekly challenge No 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellowyellowdiamonds/pseuds/Mellowyellowdiamonds
Summary: After an entire summer of flirtation and heart eyes Felicity finds herself held down in bed by Oliver but it's not exactly as she imagined it would be.





	Aggressive Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This was a hard one!!! So hard that I was tempted to skip it but there is something so satisfying about at least trying to attempt the prompt! 
> 
> I couldn't think of anything angsty and I am horrible at angst so you'll all have to settle for this humourous take on the prompt because I do silly so much better than angst.
> 
> Hope you like it!

_I can’t keep sleeping in your bed_

_If you keep messing with my head_

Felicity stifles the urge to giggle as she’s lying there on the bed she bought Oliver, caught in something that was a cross between a spoonfest and an actual headlock of sorts.

Oliver’s arms were locked tightly around her waist, one of his legs clamped over hers, locking her into a hold and his chin was pressed against her head, severely restricting her range of movement. She was in a full Oliver Queen body bind. And it was under platonic circumstances. Well…sort of. 

Felicity knew the sensible thing to do (and the best thing for her neck) was to gently try to wake him up. Of course she also knew Oliver and frankly she would rather deal with being held hostage in a very warm (seriously when she thought about things heating up between them she did not imagine actual, crazy hot, high temperature body heat and being trapped in it, why couldn’t she ever have nice things in life?) body lock than to have him gaze at her with his kicked puppy eyes, full of guilt and sorrow because he had been ever so indecent to her.

It was kind of her fault really so the last thing Felicity wanted was for Oliver to beat himself up about the one thing that seemed to give him comfort and peace. Yes she never thought such a thing was possible with his Lance Sister drama and various “colourful” exes. Felicity hesitated to use the word “evil” because Helena did help save her when she was kidnaped by the Blood Brothers and McKenna was a nice person. 

Yes she, Felicity Smoak apparently brought Oliver Queen much comfort and peace. Especially when he had her in a full body lock. Even her head. 

As they stood on that beach in Lian Yu she gave him a chance to explain himself but he in true Oliver fashion decided to dodge the question and keep it vague. Then what did he do when they got back to Starling? Developed a permanent case of heart eyes for her.

Perhaps he had always looked at her with a degree of fond amusement but Felicity could swear that overnight Oliver started gazing at her like she hung the moon. It was distracting to say the least and it…did things to her. No not those kinds of things. Well a little bit but more precisely it made her impractical. She flirted back at him shamelessly and bought him a bed. Which was how all her troubles began. 

The bed led to Oliver sleeping/living in the Arrow cave. This in turn led to Felicity staying even later to keep an eye on him, which then led to her feeling sleepy when it was late.

The first time it happened Felicity did actually need to stay the night to update all their computers and finalise some code for a new search. After an argument about who would sleep where (of course Oliver stupidly insisted he would sleep on the training mats) they’d come to an agreement that they could share the modest bed Felicity bought him (they were highly sensible adults after all). 

Nothing profound happened. A little mooning (the puppy dog eyes kind not the kind that involved Oliver’s firm butt cheeks), a few heart eyes and a bit of shameless flirting on Felicity’s part led to her holding his hand while he tried to fall asleep. Oliver slept profoundly well that night, barely stirred and that was when Felicity woke up to her first body lock. She didn’t say anything that morning, just waited patiently for an opening and rolled out from under him. Oliver woke up with bright smiles and a big blush thinking all he’d done was hold her hand that night.

After that fateful night Oliver started making excuses to get her to stay. Felicity knew she could have easily taken the sensible road and told him to either take her or leave her not string her along with this semi platonic nonsense but the man had been through hell for five years. His sister had left town and he’d witnessed his mother being skewered by his ex friend/mentor who went bat shit crazy. So hell yes Felicity was going to hold his hand and stay next to him if it would give him a decent night’s sleep, un-plagued by tormented nightmares. 

Which was why she now found herself in this predicament. Felicity lets out a soft sigh. Oh well, they all had crosses to bear. There were worse things in life than being held down by Oliver Queen. She closes her eyes and tries her best to drift off to sleep. 

***

John Diggle drums in the access code for the Arrow Cave and strides in. He was earlier than usual today but Oliver was not a man who slept so John figures they could get in a few rounds of sparring before the day officially started.

He takes a step back at the sight that greets him. Felicity was awkwardly balancing her phone with one free hand that was poking out from what looked like a full body lockdown hold by Oliver. John makes a move to ask what the hell was going on when he notices that the latter is fast asleep and Felicity had now placed her phone down and placed her fingers on her lips, her eyes pleading with him to be quiet. 

John glares at them both before giving Felicity a stern look of disapproval. He’d hope the two of them would sort out their nonsense by now but this looked like it was even more stupid than the actual stupid he thought they were embroiled in. 

He flashes Felicity his best “Don’t think we won’t talk about this later missy” look and pads off quietly as far away from the foolish young couple as he could. Were he and Lyla this ridiculous once? Of course they did get divorced and were now expecting a baby and getting married again but he was sure they didn’t engage in the absurd behavior that Oliver and Felicity seemed to enjoy. He and Lyla simply did not keep in touch for years. These two were canoodling in bed and pretending to be platonic best friends for the rest of the day. He was going to give Felicity a piece of his mind. If anything he expected her to be heads and shoulders more sensible than Oliver. 

*** 

“So you just let him…do that to you every night?” John glares at her crossly, disapproval etched on every feature of his face. 

“Not every night,” Felicity winces at her sort of adopted big brother’s choice of words. “And you make it sound so bad. It just gets a bit warm and when he clamps down on my head I get a sore neck but that’s all.”

“What the hell are you letting Oliver do to you every night and why am I asking because this is going to scar me for life?” Roy interjects looking from Diggle to Felicity with the expression of one who is part traumatized and part curious.

“I’ve been sleeping with Oliver every night and John doesn’t think it’s good for me,” Felicity tries to explain quickly to Roy before realizing the implication of her words as she spots the colour drain out of the poor boy’s face.

“Nono not that kind of sleeping. Just the kind where he holds me down in what can be interpreted as an aggressive slightly kinky hold but really he’s just doing it for comfort.”

“Felicity I really care about you and I need to save you if you need help but I am not sure I can continue,” Roy who often has so few words, manages to utter while looking thoroughly distraught. 

“Oliver sleeps peacefully and has no nightmares when she holds his hand but then he puts her in a full body lock during the night and she wakes up with a sore neck,” John explains quickly, eager to steer the conversation away from Felicity’s innuendos.

“See nothing bad!” Felicity exclaims triumphantly. “When you say it like that there is nothing bad about it.”

“Except that you can get permanent posture problems,” John lectures her. 

“Well aren’t heels bad for me too?” 

“Felicity!” John shakes his head at her disapprovingly. 

“John you of all people know what his life is like. A few days a week he manages to get a peaceful rest because of me. If it were you would you say no to him?” 

“No way in hell would I let Oliver spoon me while he sleeps,” Roy makes a disgusted face. 

“You planning to do this forever?” Roy adds unhelpfully. “Cuz you’re claiming this is the only way he can sleep.” 

Felicity huffs at Roy crossly before John interjects.

“Roy does have a point. Are you going to marry someone one day and tell your husband _Excuse me but I’ve got to go cuddle with my platonic friend a few nights a week. It’s the only way he can sleep_.” 

“You’re not being particularly helpful,” Felicity crosses her arms and gives them a haughty glare.

“We can teach you a few moves to get out from under him,” John concedes, softening his stance a little. “At least have it so you’re not stuck for long periods in that position.”

“But you have to do SOMETHING about the situation.” The firm tone commences once again. 

“I will,” Felicity sighs.

*** 

Felicity grins triumphantly to herself as she unravels her hand from Oliver and tucks the rolled up bundle of assorted clothing next to his chin. They were washed clothes, she wasn’t sure if he needed something more potent but worn clothes seemed like a bridge too far even if the man did like to use her as a cuddle toy whenever he could. 

She wasn’t quite sure how she’d gotten to this point in life. Some crazy guy shows up bleeding in the back of her car and now she was trying to wean him off her with a bundle of clothing. 

Felicity sneaks away slowly to her bay of computers. It was her plan to sit for a few hours and see how long he would stay asleep for.

“Felicity,” Oliver voice calls out about an hour later and she knows she’s failed in her little experiment. Perhaps she should have used the unwashed clothes. 

“Hi,” she says sheepishly as he advances towards her looking a little devastated but trying ever so hard to remain stoic. 

“Is there…is there something wrong?” he asks waving the bundle of clothes at her. 

“You hold me down in this full body lock every time we fall asleep together and I swear I don’t mind but John and Roy think it’s bad for my posture so I decided to try and wean you off me with some old clothes because you sleep so well with me next to you and I thought to myself why not emulate my smell. I mean clearly I don’t smell but you know my familiar scent so I kinda tossed up between using laundered or worn clothes and then decided on the laundered clothes but maybe I should have gone with the worn clothes because clearly you woke up after only an hour.” 

Felicity says all this in one breath and peers at Oliver, trying to gauge his reaction.

There it was, the worry and guilt she’d been trying to avoid.

“I…I hold you down? Did I hurt you?” 

His arms fly to her shoulders and he’s gazing at her with this half besotted, half broken look. Felicity doesn’t know whether to be vexed with him or just haul him back to bed and offer herself up as a human comforter once again.

“Of course you didn’t. Its just…John reckons when you hold my head down it’s bad for my neck.” 

Yeah she was totally selling John down the river and she didn’t even care one bit. 

“You sleep so well next to me I thought maybe some clothes would help to replace the real deal?” 

Felicity takes his hands into hers and gives them a squeeze, moving closer to close whatever small space that existed between them.

“You know one day I might marry someone else and then how am I going to sneak off to put you to bed so you can get a good night’s sleep and be the Arrow. I figured it was best to find a way to help you adjust now.”

Felicity gazes at him all innocent and wide-eyed as she says this despite feeling anything but. Her plan for tonight didn’t work and she wasn’t about to shove dirty clothes at him tomorrow night. It was time they settled this. It was difficult but necessary.

Her little speech has the desired effect because all of a sudden a feral low growl erupts from Oliver as he pulls her into him, his arms banding around her waist as he kisses her possessively.

“I only ever want the real deal Felicity,” he whispers as he lifts her up into his arms, his lips still on hers. 

***

 **Ten Years Later**

“Daddy!!! You drool!!! Lucas full of spit. OUT DADDY! OUT OUT OUT!” three-year-old Lucas Queen screeches at his father as he tries to shove Oliver crossly off his king sized single bed. 

The indignant three-year-old swipes at his ear vigorously in an attempt to wipe the drool off himself before cuddling down with two giant plush seals and nods off sleepily. 

Oliver rolls off the bed and gently kisses his son on the forehead (eliciting a disgruntled huff from the very sleepy toddler) before walking out and closing Lucas’s bedroom door.

“You get kicked out for drooling on him again?” Felicity laughs as she sees her husband’s sheepish face when he emerges from the room. 

“I don’t know why he’s so averse to cuddles,” Oliver says looking slightly dismayed. “Mia was so cuddly at that age.” 

“It’s because he’s always suspicious that you’re going to drool on him. And face it you’ve done it a few times before. Mia never cares about a bit of drool and sleeps like a log but you know how much Lucas values his undisturbed sleep.”

“They’re so cuddly at this age,” Oliver laments sadly to his wife. 

“True,” Felicity agrees with him. “We should tackle them down for cuddles before they head off to college like William.” 

“Says the woman who tackles William as soon as he walks out of the airport gates,” Oliver teases his wife. 

“They’re all babies in my eyes,” Felicity declares firmly. William will always be a pint sized ten year old toting a Flash backpack in her eyes.

“Do you remember years ago when you needed me next to you to stay asleep?” 

“How could I forget? I forcibly held you down so you tried to wean me off by stuffing old clothes under my chin.” 

Oliver leans down and pulls Felicity in for a kiss. Ten years on, various trials and tribulations and three kids later he still sometimes can’t quite believe that she’s his. 

“I think things worked out very well in the end,” Felicity smiles into his kiss as she kisses him back. 

“You mean after I ceased being stupid, acknowledged my feelings and took you to bed for real, I stopped feeling the need to clamp you down in bed.” 

“Something like that,” Felicity laughs. “I much prefer waking up to you spooning me gently than the full on headlock of those days.”


End file.
